I'm Surprised
by Neko Gohan
Summary: Sometimes it takes fear to let out your true feelings. When it comes down to the crunch, it may be best to just let go. GV Songfic.


**AN:** Welcome to the first story from Neko Gohan. It could be interesting, amusing, or downright disturbing. Either way, please let me know!

**Disclaimer:** Neko Gohan does not own Dragon Ball Z, and probably never will. Same goes for pretty much anything else with a price tag over half a million dollars.

_**I'm Surprised**_

My locker looked like it had seen better days. It was a dark distasteful shade of green wherever the paint was still attached. Dents and scratches marred the door and made it look like a metal punching bag. In reality it was hardly any different from all the other lockers around it, but I am a bit of a neat freak after all.

I was intently studying the ugly compartment when I felt a warm breeze on the back of my neck. I froze. Now, this would not usually catch me off guard or worry me in the least, but I knew who it was. That was enough to keep me from moving a muscle.

The only person who can chill me to the core (Apart from my mother of course) was very close behind me and seemingly unhappy. How did I know she was unhappy? I had a feeling. A strong feeling. You know the kind you get when drop something fragile and expensive, and the person who owns it is standing right in front of you? That's the one.

A slender and delicate hand landed firmly on my shoulder, and at that moment I knew all hell was about to break loose. Not that hell breaking loose at this precise moment would be a bad thing. I'd prefer to fight Freiza and Cell at the moment rather than bear the wrath of the girl with raven hair. I was spun around and pinned against my locker so fast that I thought for a brief second it might have been Vegeta. Sadly I was mistaken.

I cringed. _'Here comes the storm'_ I thought to myself.

"We need to talk."

Those simple words were enough to make me quake in my boots. She spoke so low and quiet, but the venom and murderous intent in her voice was clear.

Long have I respected and adored the girl standing in front of me. She was strong, resilient, intelligent and cunning. She was a strategist. At any minute she could cut someone down to size with a few well placed words, or leave a man lying in a pool of his own blood just for looking at her in the wrong way.

I never once thought I'd be caught in the line of fire.

"Be on the roof in five minutes."

Same tone of voice, same effect on me. It was amazing I was still standing. Come to think of it, I probably wouldn't be if I wasn't pinned to my locker.

There was no way I was going to disobey a direct order like that. I don't think anyone could. She exudes so much authority and power; one would think she's a super saiyan in disguise.

Suddenly the force holding me vertically against my locker was removed. I slowly slid down the wall of metal as she stalked off down the hallway. I needed a moment to compose myself.

'_She didn't even wait for my response!' _my brain yelled at me angrily. I don't think even she comprehended the possibility of me not being there. Honestly, I was thinking mighty hard about turning tail and evacuating. I'm not sure what was holding me there either. Was it guilt? Possibly honor? Maybe it was just that I cared too much about the little destructive force of nature to let her down. If it was the latter, I'd already done far worse than 'letting her down'.

Students were now walking by and looking at me quizzically as I lay sprawled on the ground. I didn't really mind as it was the least of my worries, but I thought I should move myself before the janitor tried to sweep me up.

I slowly rose to my feet and dusted my backside off. I tried not to think of anything as I retrieved the books I would need from my locker. I wasn't succeeding. Thoughts of her angrily throwing me off the roof were pervading my thoughts, and it wasn't exactly strengthening my resolve.

I slowly and hesitantly made my way to the stairwell, where I decided to face my fate head on. I reached the top of the stairs, muttered a quick prayer, and strode through the door as confidently as I could.

_Well you come to me with your accusations_

_You sit me down, put your finger in my face_

_And you say you want some kind of explanation_

_But darling, your suspicion is misplaced_

I should probably give you a little more background.

I have been attending Orange Star High School for the last 2 months. In that time I've made a few friends, and scared the hell out of a lot more. Jumping 30 feet off the ground seems to do that to humans for some reason.

Anyway, over the course of my school life I have spent most of my free time with a nice but ditzy blonde named Erasa, an overly self-confident blonde named Sharpener and the enigma, Videl.

She puzzled me from the word go, and continues to do so. We became friends very quickly for a number of reasons. I was one of the few who did not approach her because of her father's fame. I was quiet, which fuelled her curiosity. I also looked suspiciously like a fellow named 'The Gold Fighter', but that's a tale for another time.

We got to know each other well, except for the whole 'I'm an alien and I killed Cell' thing. I'm still wondering how she will take that. The thought still scares me.

Amongst all of the minor details, one day we started holding hands. I have no idea when that began, but I have never minded. It reminds me of how close we are as friends. We trust each other. Well, we do at the moment anyway…

Eventually she found out that my father was one of the Tenkaichi Budokai Champions, and that he taught me how to fight. This led to an abundance of questions and the unrelenting begging to spar me. I denied her the chance every time, and was feeling rather proud of myself until the day she launched a surprise attack on me after gym class.

I was amazed that she didn't hurt herself. She kept throwing punches and kicks until fatigue won over. After the disbelief wore off, she queried why she couldn't hit me. I swear this was my most arrogant moment in school. I quote my reply: _"Maybe you just weren't good enough"._

That was my second biggest mistake, my current predicament being my first.

After she calmed down and stopped throwing things at me she insisted that I become her sensei. I was going to refuse but she surprised me yet again. She used the dreaded puppy dog eyes. Now, I didn't think Videl was capable of this, which is why I was unprepared.

I caved.

I was supposed to begin her lessons last Saturday, but I wasn't at home. She can't have known where I was, so I think I'll just tell her I went shopping. I know I can face her. I just have to imagine the cute little puppy dog eyes to remind myself that she's just a girl.

Just a girl…

My confidence was shattered the moment I saw her standing there. She was looking out over the school with her arms crossed and her brow furrowed. She wasn't any happier than when I saw her last.

I shut the door behind me and cautiously walked up beside her. My presence was acknowledged by the deepening of her frown. At least she knew I was there.

I sat down on the ledge and waited for her to say something. I moved a pine nut along the ground with the toe of my boot as I felt the silence reverberating around me. I was waiting for a long time.

Silence. That's an interesting word. It describes the lack of sound. How many other words can you think of that describe the lack of something? It's definitely an odd word, and it was thundering in my ears for what felt like hours.

"You weren't there."

I was so startled by the sudden statement that the pine nut I was nudging went flying across the roof.

I figured she meant that I wasn't at home on Saturday, so I began my cover story.

"I went shopping at the mall."

She didn't react, so I thought that might have been a good thing. Oh how wrong I was.

"You mother told me where you went" she began. "Instead of waiting for you, I thought I might follow you and surprise you…"

Oh dear. This is where it gets difficult.

On Saturday I really was at the mall, but I wasn't by myself. My company was a girl by the name of Angela. She blackmailed me into a date, because she claimed to know my secret. It's a pain being so naïve. Turned out she only knew about my teddy bear underwear.

Now, I kind of gathered that Videl was my girlfriend, but Angela didn't care. I decided not to tell Videl, as it might have hurt her feelings.

That could have been a bad idea.

"I was shopping for a present for Goten's birthday. You didn't find me?"

_I'm surprised you don't know me better_

_I'm surprised you think I'm that kind of man_

_I'm surprised that you don't believe me_

_I'm surprised that you don't understand_

_Believe me now._

"Oh I found you Son Gohan."

My heart stopped. I swear it did. I sat there like a stunned mullet for what seemed like ages. I didn't have any clue what to do.

"Really?" I squeaked. Geez. That sounded real innocent.

_I've been trying to read the way your face moves_

_It might tell me just how long I've got to breathe_

_And what you're feeling about me_

I could never feel any worse that I did at that moment. Nothing could compare to the amount of….

I was mistaken again. A tear rolled down her cheek, and my world shattered.

Amazing. By trying to protect someone's feelings, you can end up hurting them more. Never before had I bothered to think about it, but never before was it made so clear to me.

Knowing that I hurt Videl was like a slap in the face with a wet trout. All of my feelings were suddenly irrelevant and she was the only one who mattered. Right then I found out exactly how I felt about her, and how much I didn't want to lose her.

_Well by now we both know I was lying_

_And everything you nailed me with was true_

_So I throw myself darling at your mercy_

_And I understand whatever you will do_

"How could you do this to me Gohan? Is she the one you want?"

I didn't know how to respond. I was drawing blank after blank. Floundering, my heart unexpectedly took over.

"No" I replied. "You are the only one for me. I was blackmailed into taking her out on a date, and I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I'm so sorry."

I covered my face with my hands and leant forward. I wanted to be as small as possible. I would have disappeared if I could, but I also couldn't bear to leave her side. I could feel the tears welling up inside, and I shuddered as the first droplet cascaded down my cheek and into my palms. Dende, how could I have been so stupid?

"If you didn't want to hurt my feelings, then why did you lie to me?"

That was the question. The almighty paradox. _'If I tell you, it will hurt you. If I lie to you, you will be hurt when you find out.' _I guess it was just delaying the inevitable.

I looked up at her with a sorry smile. I must have been a pathetic sight.

"At the time, I thought the truth might hurt more. I didn't know what to do. Gosh, I'm so lost. I'm so sorry…"

When she turned away again, I thought it might be the last time I saw her face. In my panicked and disheveled state I rose waveringly to my feet and stood behind her. I didn't know what to say, but I knew I had to say something.

Without knowing what I was about to say, I opened my mouth to speak.

"I love you Videl."

'_What the hell was that??' _My mind screamed at me. I honestly didn't think that would come out of my mouth when I opened it. I was hoping for something a lot more soothing than that. Maybe a little more apologetic, or maybe even more helpful.

As I thought about it though, the idea seemed to rapidly grow on me. Maybe I did let my heart take over my speech after all? At the dawning of realization, I felt a warmth travel throughout my body. _'I Love Videl'. _It sounded so right! So I kept my cool and continued with my accidental, but truthful and heartfelt sentence.

"I love you so much. I should have told you the truth to begin with. Please forgive me."

I can't believe all that came out of my mouth. So easily too! It was almost like it was… Meant to be.

_So I'm surprised you still want to see me_

_I'm surprised you're gonna let me live_

_I'm surprised your daddy hasn't killed me_

_I must say, I was pleasantly surprised._

I took a step closer to her and hoped for the best, when I saw her shuddering almost as if she were crying. My heart almost broke for a second time, and I rushed forward another step to comfort her.

On closer inspection, I could hear her voice. I paused and listened carefully. She was giggling! I swear the look on my face would have been priceless as I gaped at her incredulously.

"Wha.. What? Videl? Why are you laughing?" I asked. I still couldn't formulate a plausible explanation in my head. Was she so distraught that she was going almost crazy? Was she laughing at herself for ever trusting me? I just didn't get it!

Slowly she turned around and looked up at me. Seeing her face bathed in sunlight, her beautiful dark hair falling gently over her shoulders, her bright blue eyes looking up at me with that familiar sparkle and a quaint smile adorning her lips, I could have died quite happily…

However I did want to find out why on earth she was laughing at me. I didn't really see how the situation called for it. With my eyebrow raised, curiosity got the better of me and I asked again "What's so funny Videl?"

She leant forward ever so slowly, and rested her cheek next to mine. Her hands found their way to my hips and she whispered ever so softly…

"Gotcha"

I reared back my head with my mind in a whole world of confusion. What exactly does she mean by that? Is this some kind of….

I heard someone behind me, so I spun around and all was revealed.

Angela was leaning against the door smirking. She gave me a little finger wave. The nerve!

I felt pressure around my waist and looked down to find two slender arms had encircled me. Another sweet whisper graced my ear, and the result was a wave of relief followed by warmness and fluffiness.

"By the way Gohan, I love you too…"

**AN:** This is my first story. I've been on for years now just reviewing the amazing stories that other authors write, and I figured it may be time to write one of my own.

Please review and tell me if you like it (or not) and let me know if I should keep going.

All The Best, Life and Love,

Neko Gohan.


End file.
